How Getting Life on Track can Lead to Love
by clicheluver
Summary: Freesia Potter was the strongest witch in the world. So,getting recruited for the Tesseract Project was no surprise. But what to do when it is stolen, a War has been declared and once again, Freesia is in the middle of it. Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Harry Potter.**

 **This is my first foray into Avengers fandom, so please be kind to me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Freesia Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Woman-Who-Conquered was walking through the Ministry towards he Minister's Office. Kingsley had especially summoned her to give her a mission, which was unusual to say the least.

After the war ended, Freesia went into seclusion. Many people tried to contact her but she never replied. Eventually it was assumed by majority of the public that Freesia was mourning. That she was finally letting herself grieve for everything she had lost. That she was finally letting herself be a human being instead of a War General. Their assumptions were somewhat true, but Freesia had actually isolated herself in order to gain control over her full powers. Riddle's horcrux had been leeching off her Magic in order to sustain itself. As soon as the horcrux was gone, Freesia experienced a massive boost in power. It took a long time, but once she gained full control of her power, she extended her studies to include Arithmancy and Runes. She was no expert in them, but not a novice either.

Once Freesia came out of hiding, she was surprised to find out that everyone in the Wizarding World was expecting her to marry Ron. Hadn't that been a shock! It turns out that Ron had been strutting around like a proud peacock, announcing to the world that they were engaged. Therefore, for the first time in two years, Freesia gave an interview for the Wizarding public, to clear up the misunderstanding. She made it clear that she never loved Ron and she never would. The Weasley's came barging back in her life after this debacle (including Hermione, who had married George). Everyone, with exception of Arthur, George, Bill and Charlie were furious with her. It hurt a lot, but she cut all ties with the Weasley Family. Andromeda and Teddy were now the only one she had any sort of connections to. She always sent gifts and letters for Teddy on all occasions, even though she never visited.

Soon enough she started to get her life on track. She mended the rift with the Goblins for good, and was recruited by Her Majesty for the Kingdom's Special Forces. No one knew what she did except for the upper echelons of the Ministry. Freesia worked herself to the bone for the next few years, and now she was high enough in the chain of command that no one but the Minister and The Queen had any authority over her.

Freesia ignored Kingsley's secretary and walked right into his office without as much as a knock.

"Ah! You are here Potter. God, good, have a seat." Said the Minister without even looking up from the paperwork he was signing.

"How do you always know it's me Kingsley?"

"Because you are the only one with enough audacity to barge right in without asking for permission." Kingsley said dryly, looking up at Freesia. "It's actually quite refreshing."

"What did you call me here for Kingsley? What was so important that you couldn't just floo-call me about it?" Freesia inquired, flopping down gracelessly on the chair in front of The Minister's desk.

Kingsley just handed her a file. The file was not exceptionally thick, and the information was annoyingly vague. "So this S.H.E.I.L.D. just wants me to help conduct some tests on a blue glowing piece of rock. _Why_ exactly are you sending _me_ for this mission, Kingsley? Why not someone from the Department of Mysteries? They are more qualifies for this."

Kingsley sighed. "The Department of Mysteries might be more qualified, but I can't send them into a potentially hostile environment. They can definitely take care of themselves. However, they are not trained specifically to handle such covert operations in a hostile situation. I am sending my heaviest hitter, and someone who has above average knowledge in Magical Theory so that you can scope out their threat level."

Freesia decided that his decision was understandable, but something was still bugging her, "What about the Statute of Secrecy?"

Kingsley waved off her concerns, "America is much more lax with the Statute than we are. Nearly all department heads of the Muggle government are aware of magic. Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. even more so, since S.H.E.I.L.D. deals with most of the supernatural threats.

Freesia raised an eyebrow, "And what sort of _supernatural threats_ do they have to deal with?"

"Just Norse Gods and the like." Kingsley replied, waving off her sceptical question. The existence of various pantheons was not a new revelation for the magical world. Since they were magical, wizards and witches (along with most other magical creatures) had a closer connection to the Gods than common mortals did.

Freesia dropped the file unceremoniously on Kingsley's desk. "I'll take this mission, Kingsley." She said. "However, if I find out that you had an ulterior motive for sending me to America for a long term mission, you will regret it." She finished with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

One she left the office, Kingsley shuddered. He thanked the Gods that he, in fact, did not have any ulterior motive. Because Minister or not, Freesia would see him hanged.

* * *

 **Hopefully this story will get a good reception. This is only the prologue. My first chapter will reveal something that has not been done in this fandom even once (to my knowledge) and it is going to be very entertaining. My characters will probably be OOC since I find it difficult to conform to original guidelines.**

 **-clicheluver**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am very happy by the response that this story is getting. so, I updated the chapter earlier than I planned. Hopefully this will be a great fulfilling chapter to the Readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tony Stark was hiding many secrets. Even from his CEO, Pepper and his best friend, Rhodey. You see, he wasn't a normal human. Yes, he was a genius but he was also a wizard, the wand-waving kind. It might seem odd that a man so devoted to science was a believer of magic, but it was the truth. His fame was not limited to the mundane world. He was renowned in the magical one as well. It was expected, since he was the one to discover the formula for electrical appliances to run on ambient magic. The American Ministry was very grateful, along with the magical communities around the world.

Magic was the reason he could make so many advancements in his work. Where mathematics failed, Arithmancy filled the gaps. Runes made his projects nigh unbreakable. Of course, those creations were not sold to the mundane public.

Currently, Tony had a twitch in his eye. Loki-or Reindeer Games- was smirking with the most infuriating look in his cold eyes. And the Captain's disapproving look wasn't helping his mood either. He was sure that Loki could sense his magic. Thor probably could too, but he was too adorably oblivious. The drawback of being so hard headed.

After Loki was delivered to S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, Tony made his way to Fury's office on the Helicarrier. Agent Hill gave him a look as he neared the door, but didn't stop him from entering the office. Tony just opened the door, and before he could say anything, he was left gaping at the sight in front of him.

Nicholas Fury, Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. was nearly cowering in the face of a considerably diminutive woman. Oh, there was nothing on his face but his body language showed signs of fear. From the 'Super Spy' that was enough indication of his emotions.

"...half-a-day, Fury!" the woman was shouting. Her voice was still soft compared to other women's shrieking when angered. Namely, Pepper. She was wearing well-fitted black clothes, and her inky black hair was floating in non-existent wind.

"How could you lose the Tesseract within half-a-day of me being gone? In addition to that, Barton is under the control of a Norse God, and you have declared war against an unknown force. Without consulting your magical consultant."

Suddenly Tony recognized who was standing in front of him. The Woman-Who-Conquered herself, Freesia Potter.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Girl-Who-Lived herself." Tony drawled out while entering the room, plastering a smirk on his face. Both the occupants of the room turned to face him. The action made the luminous green eyes of the female visible to the inventor.

"Stark." said Fury, with an annoyed look on his face. Freesia Potter on the other hand had an amused look on hers. She was probably enjoying Fury's irritation. A girl after Tony's own heart.

"Tony Stark," Freesia said, walking towards him "It's a pleasure to meet the innovator who single-handedly changed the fate of technology in the Magical World."

"Freesia Potter" he said, shaking the woman's hand. "Though it is such a shame that your Ministry has outlawed my creations." Tony continued with a faux apologetic air.

Freesia gave a wry smile, "Unfortunately, the British Wizarding Community hates change. It would be such a loss if the purebloods lost their influence." She said the last part sarcastically. Freesia invited Tony to sit in another chair in front of the Director's desk while she took the first one.

"So what brings the world's strongest witch to little ol' America?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

" First of all, I am not the strongest witch on Earth. Second, S.H.E.I.L.D. requested for help from our Ministry. Kingsley, our Minister sent me for the Tesseract Project. I was only here to conduct some tests on the cube, but somehow I was roped into being a liaison between America's Wizarding community and S.H.E.I.L.D. They even gave me citizenship."She explained.

Tony turned to Fury, who had been ignored until now. "You asked for help from the British Ministry of Magic. Do you find our government to be lacking?" He said with an overdramatic hurt look on his face. Freesia rolled her eyes.

Fury looked at Tony with a deadpan glare. "One of the reasons was that the British have better researchers and their experience with magical objects would be of help for this project. I also did not want you poking your nose in this particular affair, Stark. If you even got a hint of this Project, you would have barged your way into the investigation, if only to make my life miserable."

"True, true." Tony replied with an indulgent smile on his face. The expression made Fury even more mad.

"Either way, what do you plan to do about it now, Fury?" Freesia intervened before the banter could escalate.

"Romanoff has brought Banner here to find the cube. Stark is going to join him. If the cube is not found before another a portal is opened, then we will activate the Avengers Initiative. Rogers has already been recruited, and I am adding you to the team, Potter. Stark has also been drafted, though reluctantly." Fury laid down the plan.

"One last question, Fury. Will you tell the Avengers about Magic and the Wizarding Community?"

* * *

 **This was a short chapter.**

 **I have never read a scenario where Tony is a wizard in the Marvel Universe. He is always a squib or the story takes place in the Wizarding World if he is one. I have given a new take on Wizard!Tony, as far as I am aware.**

 **Hope you enjoy. and please Review!**

 **-clicheluver**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am very happy with number of Reviews I got for the prologue and the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this new one too.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Of course, I will." Fury said, as if the secret was not something that could jeopardise the lives of thousands of people.

"Of Course." Freesia said in a deadpan tone. "And do tell how your favourite Captain Rogers react to that?"

"Are you sure that goody-two-shoes Captain won't label us 'devil worshippers'?" Tony said, a sceptical look on his face.

Fury was slightly flustered, but he covered it up quickly. "Captain Rogers won't hold your innate abilities against you."

"Oh fine!" Freesia said exasperatedly, "But I will be the one doing the explaining. Knowing you, you will just describe the disastrous wars in history and only tell them about the destructive capabilities of magic. Since destruction is the only thing that is important."

Tony snorted derisively, "Miss Potter, the beauty of magic is lost on people who are more concerned with war."

"I have never seen any wonders of magic." Fury said, suddenly very serious. "All I have seen is that the simplest of magic can be very detrimental to a normal human and that is all I am concerned about." He got up and left the room in a very Snape-like manner, with his trench coat flowing around him.

Bothe Tony and Freesia were slightly solemn at Fury's words and feeling equally guilty. Hill entered the office and told them to go to the conference room for the debriefing. When the two magic users reached the conference room, all the other potential Avengers were already seated, being told by Fury that the secret they were about to be told was known to very few people outside the Government. They were rightly curious.

"So, what are your views on magic?" Fury finished.

While Rogers and Banner had sceptical looks on their faces, Romanoff scoffed outright.

"I wouldn't dismiss it so quickly, Romanoff." Tony said, discreetly sending a colour-changing spell on Natasha's hair. Rogers and Banner stifled their chuckles, but Thor had no such qualms. He burst out laughing.

"Lady Natasha," Thor said between bouts of laughter. "I would suggest you look into a mirror."

Natasha looked into the first reflective surface she found and shrieked. Yes, Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, the woman who never lost her composure in the face of death, let out an ear piercing shriek when she saw her rainbow coloured hair.

"Do you believe it now, Romanoff?" Freesia said with an amused smile.

"Change it back." Natasha growled once she regained her wits.

"It'll wear off in 20 minutes." Tony informed her with a smirk.

"Enough pranks, Stark" Fury barked, "Do what you came here to do and tell them about the magical world."

"You're so boring, Fury." Tony said with a mock-pout.

"The Wizarding World," Freesia began, "is an amazing place. There are communities all over the world, hidden from the non- magical humans. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was erected in the 17th century, in order to protect the Wizarding World's residents from the witch burnings that were rampant during those times. While it is true that most people who were burnt were not magical, since the flame freezing charm had already been invented, but it did make the Wizarding governments wary. So , they made sure that magic remained a secret from the normal humans." She took a deep breath, but before she could continue, Tony picked up where she left off.

"Now, Magical governments have a separate department of wizards who specialize in removing or modifying memories. Any normal humans-mundane - who witness an act of magic are to be Oblivated. The only exceptions to the rule are the parents of first-generation wizards. They are informed of the magical world because their children display signs of magic from an early age." Tony continue, " My case was the same, my father was told about my magic when I was accepted into a magical school."

Freesia could all but hear the questions going through everyone's minds, though Romanoff was still disbelieving. Freesia and Tony went on to explain about the basic classification of wizards, magical education and the existence of various magical creatures.

"You mean all the mythical creatures actually exist?" Banner spoke for the first time.

"All legends hold some grain of truth in them." Tony nodded sagely. "All living beings have a small amount of magic, even if they can't use it."

" In fact, I can sense a good bit of magic inside you, Doctor." Freesia said knowingly.

"Wha?" was the good doctor's eloquent response."

" Like Tony said, all living beings have a small amount of magic inside them. Some more than others. You, doctor are likely descended from a squib. Truly, your condition seems a lot like lycanthropy. When a human being with more than a minuscule amount of magic is injected with werewolf venom, their magic fights the infection. In order to remain alive , the magic adapts the body to the venom, and the person turns into a werewolf. Non-magical humans don't survive a werewolf bite because they don't have enough magic to adapt the venom into their bodies."

Bruce was fascinated. If magic had been the reason he survived the radiation, then maybe magic could cure him. His hopes were dashed as he continued to listen to the witch's explanation.

"What probably happened was, your magic made your body adapt to the Gamma Radiation. You have Hulk as a constant presence in your mind, like werewolves have their feral sides. You are also unable to remember anything that happens during your transformation. Unfortunately, much like werewolves, your condition cannot be cured. However, it can be controlled. The Wolfsbane Potion allows werewolves to retain their human minds during transformations, it is possible that the potion could be adapted to suit you."

Bruce Banner reminded her painfully of Remus. The same cautiousness. The same fear of hurting other, the habit of distancing himself from human connections. Just because of that, she decided to help him as much as she could, which was the reason she told him about the potion.

Bruce was in awe. If something like that could be done, then his life might become almost normal again.

Steve Rogers was still digesting the facts. Truly, magic was not as farfetched as it seem after being faced by a Norse god. What truly baffled him was the concealment of the Wizarding communities around the world. How was it possible to hide entire civilisations? Secrecy was a big part of their lives, but he could understand the need for it. Humans were curious creatures, but they feared what they could not understand. Magic would be fascinating to them for a moment, and then they would be calling for the head of every magical being.

Thor could not understand the need for the secrecy and the rules for 'witches and wizards' of Midgard. One more thing that surprised him was that men used magic here. On Asgard, no man except Loki would be caught doing magic.

"Can you show us some magic?" Steve asked the two magicals.

Tony and Freesia smiled and began to work in tandem. Levitating things, changing their colour and transfiguring them into something else. Hill entered the room, only to face colourful chaos. Almost all the occupants of the room were smiling delightedly. Hill was not even a tiny bit unsettled. And her words put all the fun to a stop. "Loki wants to talk to 'the strongest sorceress on Midgard.'"

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **-clicheluver**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony froze in place when he actually processed what Hill was saying. It was thirty seconds later that he protested to that.

"Potter, you can't go talk to him alone!"

"I damn well can, Tony. He can't put a finger on me from behind that reinforced glass. Loki is currently the only lead we have on the Tesseract, at least before you and Banner can come up with something to track it." She said, while strapping on some dragon hide armour that she had pulled out of her messenger bag. It had an undetectable extension charm on it, and it was fun watching everyone's faces when they saw her arm going in to the shoulder inside a twelve-inch bag.

Thor on the other hand, was not all that surprised, but he was worried about the small sorceress. And he voiced it.

"Lady Potter, you should be careful. Loki is crafty. He is not called the Silver Tongue for nothing."

"Prince Thor, it seems to be my business to deal with crafty evil people in this world. It is what I am best at." Freesia reassured him.

Freesia walked out of the room without waiting for a reply. She walked through the corridor leading to Loki's cell, her mind set on interrogating him.

When she entered the chamber, she didn't make a presence known to Loki, who was facing the other side. Freesia was of the belief that a person's magic revealed the most about them, along with their body language.

What she noticed about Loki as soon as she entered the room, was that he was in pain. His body was tense and his posture rigid, as if he was stopping himself from collapsing, solely by the force of his own will power. From what she could understand, Loki was physically exhausted, and experiencing phantom pains from recently healed wounds.

Loki's magic told another story altogether. Freesia it did not have the ability to 'see' magic like some wizards, but she was very sensitive to it. Her senses were screaming at her that something was very wrong with Loki's magic. Freesia closed her eyes and extended or senses farther, and sure enough she noticed the discrepancy. Loki's magic was suppressed, and it was warring against a more malicious energy. She could feel Loki fighting with his full strength, as limited as it currently was. Her eyes snapper open, as she felt the evil energy being overpowered by Loki's magic for just an instant, and stared into the identical emerald eyes of the Trickster God, even though she was sure they had been blue just moments ago.

It did not take any effort at all, as Freesia slipped into Loki's mind. His natural shields were down, as all his magic was currently busy battling for control of his own mind. And while, Freesia was horrid at Occulumency, her Legillimency was on par with the best mind healers in the world. What she found in Loki's mind was not pretty.

All his memories had been tampered with. Any memory that contained happiness, or any other positive emotion, had been manipulated to such an extent, that he would never believe that any positive interaction in his life had ever been genuine. They were twisted, changed so that he would lash out at everyone around him and became bitter. So that he would feel alone in the world. Freesia dug a little bit deeper into his mind, desperately trying to ignore Loki's despondent thoughts in order to find the root cause of his mental instability.

"Thanos." Freesia growled lowly. Thanos the Mad Titan was a very annoying pain in the arse. He was after her friend's life.

Not literally, since Death could not be killed. Death was a friend of hers, though no one knew about the fact that she could communicate with Death herself. Her initial interactions with Death had been very informative. The tale of The Three Brothers had been false, and so was the legend of the Master of Death. It had all been just a ruse, created by Death in order to judge people and gain an immortal companion, so that she would not be bored. And it was fun for her to watch the wizards kill each other over such a misleading legend. In all of cosmos, Death is the only being who is truly immortal, and it had become lonely to traverse the different worlds, just collecting the souls of the dead. She wanted an immortal companion, and she created the Deathly Hallows for just that purpose.

Thanos, well, he had been trying to get Death's attention for centuries now. He was so desperate that he annihilated his own race, and several worlds since then, during his pitiful attempts. His actions had done nothing but amuse Death. This quest to destroy the Earth was just another ploy to gain Death's favour. But he had not accounted for the fact that Death's companion was her most precious belonging (even though Freesia hated being objectified) and planning to destroy her home planet was just an invitation for Death to take his soul.

By this time, Freesia had already exited Loki's mind. To anyone on the outside it would seem as if she had only stared at Loki for just a second. She deliberately did not make conversation with Loki because she knew that she was being observed through the cameras. She had seen Fury's talk with him earlier. SHEILD did not need to know about Thanos. He was not something that SHEILD was capable of handling, and she knew of Fury's tendency to meddle in every affair. Letting him deal with Thanos would be courting disaster.

As Freesia had expected, her actions-or the lack thereof- had not gone unnoticed. Fury was standing imposingly smack-dab in front of the conference room door.

"What exactly were you doing, Potter? You were supposed to talk to Loki, not stare into his pretty eyes." Fury growled out sarcastically.

Freesia stared right into Fury's undamaged eye, un-intimidated.

"Sometimes staring in the eyes does the trick, Fury. Let me go in, I won't repeat myself."

Fury was very reluctant, but he did move. Freesia entered the conference room, and she was instantly met by Tony's gaze, who was looking over every single inch of her body, checking as she was injured even though he probably watched the whole thing.

Tony had detected the signs of legillimency and saw Freesia mouthing something to herself. Tony also noticed Freesia's defensive posture and she entered the conference room. He couldn't stop himself from looking over the petite form, checking her for injuries, even though she knew that she had not been touched at all.

"I couldn't find out much, but one thing I'm sure about. His mind is being controlled. I can free Barton and Selvig from Loki's control quite easily, however, the process is very delicate if you don't want any lingering magic in their brains. Loki's mind will be significantly harder to heal. I would suggest getting a qualified mind healer, and someone proficient in cleansing memories. All of his memories have been clouded by the negative emotions." Freesia out particularly at Thor now, " Every positive interaction he ever had with his family has been clouded with thoughts of being betrayed and manipulated."

Steve was unable to stop himself from asking, "How did you find that by just staring into his eyes?"

"Legillimency," Tony interjected, "It's the art of..."

"Reading minds." Freesia said, before Tony told everyone the true meaning of legillimency. Just because these people could be trusted to some extent did not mean that they had to reveal all the secrets of magic. "We can read minds and some memories if we learn legillimency. It takes years of study to be able to manipulate someone's mind though."

Freesia knew that even this false and watered down information could alarm non-magicals to the point of aggression. Every one with the exception of Thor reacted just as expected, Romanoff even pulled a gun on her and Tony.

Freesia disarmed her with a silent Expelliarmus.

"I am only just starting to learn legillimency, Romanoff, I could only read his surface thoughts. However, I am capable of reading magic. Loki's magic is trying to overcome a very malicious energy, and was unable to identify its source. That, along with his muddles thoughts clued me in, that he was being controlled."

"You can read magic?!" Tony pounced on her.

At the same time, Romanoff said, "So how did you know that his memories were clouded by negative emotions?"

Freesia decided to answer Romanoff first. "Magic is not just energy, Romanoff. There is a reason we keep magic hidden away from the rest of the world. For us wizards, witches and magical beings, magic is an imprint of our soul. For those who are able to use it, wield it, it becomes a solace in the hardest of times. It is the source of life. Even though non- magicals and squibs have some magic in them, being able to wield it makes a whole lot of difference. Our magic grows as we do and it always carries an imprint of our being within it. Loki might not be from Earth, but he is still magical, and his magic craves to be free, it told me so."

After the stern lecture, she turned to Tony with a small amused smile, "And yes Tony, I can read magic."

Before Tony could say anything more, Fury interrupted the conversation, as he was wont to do.

"Forgive me, Potter," he began sarcastically, "but I don't believe you. You might be the strongest witch in the world, but you don't have any authority here, I do. And I say that we will continue to look for the Tesseract. Stark, Banner, get on that. Romanoff, go ahead and interrogate Loki after an hour or so. Potter... just get lost and don't show me your face."

Everyone except Fury and Freesia left hurriedly. Freesia left, but not without giving Fury a final chilling glare.

* * *

 **This chapter is late by over six months, and I can't find it in myself to give any excuses.**

 **Note: Before people start hating on me for not following canon (movies or comics), I don't intend to do that. Yes, there are a lot of plotholes, but I don't have the time to devote to fixing those up. This story is not supposed to be canon, but my take on it, and I refuse to change the story because of it. I am also working on an original novel, so most of my time is devoted to that.**

 **-clicheluver**


	5. Important Author's Note!

**Important!**

 **I started this story in very high spirits and to this day I am very happy with my chosen plotline for it.**

 **I was finally starting work on Chapter 4 and then Infinity War killed my vibe. Don't get me wrong, I love the movie. But I have started doubting my thought process. I will still be working on this story but I need your opinion on a couple of things.**

 **-Do I include all the movies in this story or do I deviate completely from the Avengers?**

 **-Do I rewrite the earlier chapters?**

 **Unfortunately, I will not be able to start working on this story for a while since I am working on the rewrite for my other story 'The revenge was long since coming'. However, all your ideas, regarding the plot or the questions I asked, will be very welcome**

 **Sorry that this was not an actual update!**

 **-clicheluver**


	6. Chapter 4

**So...I said 'to hell with canon'. Assume that most of the movie happened with the small addition of Freesia. Things will change drastically from this point onwards. Some movies might happen, but they will occur differently, the timeline is shot to hell and Freesia is the one doing the shooting. I want to thank everyone who reviewed in response to my last query and thanks for the support. I had a blast writing this chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Freesia apparated out of the Helicarrier, angry with Fury's blatant dismissal. He would have to be reminded that she was the one with answers.

Freesia continued walking down some road, trying to calm herself down. She breathed in the heavy air, filtered out all the excessive noise and connected her magic to the Earth. She could not afford a magical outburst, not this close to a battle. The Mistress of Death exhaled all of her anger, channelling her overflowing magic into the Earth.

Once she was sufficiently calm, Freesia began to think about the next course of action. Tony and Banner must have begun their search for the Cube. Searching for it would have been unnecessary, but when Freesia had tried to place a tracker on it, her magic just slipped off. The Tesseract's energy countered her magic.

Romanoff would likely interrogate Loki and find out his plan. That would be done at least. But if Banner was unleashed then the destruction of the Helicarrier was a given. Plus Barton would have to be dealt with, mind control could have nasty side-effects.

All of that in addition to the arrival of the Chitauri would be overwhelming to deal with. Freesia had no idea what Fury was thinking, trying out his 'Avengers Initiative' for a big battle such as this. The team had never even met each other before this, how did he expect them to work together effectively on the battlefield. Calling them a 'team' was a stretch too far, the 'Avengers' were barely more than acquaintances.

Even as she thought all of this, Freesia cursed her hero complex. This war had nothing to do with her, she was not duty bound to help in this battle. But she knew that this was something that would ultimately affect the entire world. Freesia knew that she would survive even the destruction of the Earth, but that didn't stop her from wanting to protect people.

With this in mind, Freesia ducked into an alleyway, apparating away.

* * *

Freesia would later find herself unable to tell anyone what happened during the battle beyond the very basics. She could, of course, remember everything, but explaining it to someone was another matter altogether. The team had worked surprisingly well together, though that was only because of their anger at Coulson's death. Barton had been 'freed of the mind control and so had Selvig. Freesia could distinctly remember sending discreet spells to kill the Chitauri. Her scrapes and bruises had scrapes and bruises, and she was dripping with sweat.

However, she was relieved that the battle was over. Tony's fall had scared her, but now was not the time to think about those things. There were other matters to deal with.

"I said NO!" Freesia said, banging her hand on the table to emphasise her point, "I will not back down from my demands."

Ignoring Fury's attempt to intervene, she continued to speak, "Fury, let me be clear about something, Loki will not be sent back to Asgard in such a delicate condition. Barton and Selvig will go through therapy under me. Cognitive recalibration is not a cure for magical mind control."

Fury had finally had enough, "Potter, you don't get to give me orders."

Freesia's eyes glowed in her anger and she sneered, "Yes I do, Fury. Actually, as this a matter is of a magical origin, I have been given full reign over those three people. The President gave me the permission for that just last night." Her expression turned innocent as she casually looked at her well-manicured nails. "As for the rest of the team, considering you need me as a consultant for the Avengers, I 'consult' that the team is not going their separate ways."

Fury just sighed, knowing when to pick his battles. He would not win this one. "Fine," He noticed that Potter's expression had not changed but there was a triumphant look in her eyes.

Freesia had anticipated Fury's next question.

"Why are you doing this, Potter?"

She allowed her expression to become neutral and gave a small, tight smile. "You are too used to being a spy, Fury. Working in the shadows is your job, but your cheap tactics only work in the shadows. For example, how long will you be able to hide the fact that Coulson is alive?" Freesia relished the shocked look on Fury's face and continued grimly, "The Avengers are a public figure now, and if they disappear so quickly after such a big battle, the public opinion will eventually turn against them. Out of all of them, only Tony and Captain Rogers will survive the public vilification. The rest of them will burn out like a starved fire. Being a hero is not easy, Fury, there are things that need to be taken care of. You, by the virtue of being a spy, are unqualified for that. Let the experts handle this."

With that, Freesia walked right out of Fury's office, her steps sure.

* * *

 **As you can see, Freesia is well on her way to becoming the team Mom. That should go over well, right? We will have to see in the next chapter.**

 **-clicheluver**


End file.
